Aster Tataricus
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: On his way home, Aoki spotted a pot of pale lilac flowers, and decided to bring it to Section 9. Strangely, Maki refused to have it on his desk, which made his subordinates including Aoki, felt curious…


**Aster Tataricus**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Himitsu: Top Secret belongs to Reiko Shimizu and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

 **Author's Note:** I don't know much about flowers but I hope this story will help you in understanding the meaning of flowers (although not much). Please read this story!

* * *

 **Summary:** On his way home, Aoki spotted a pot of pale lilac flowers, and decided to bring it to Section 9. Strangely, Maki refused to have it on his desk, which made his subordinates including Aoki, felt curious…

* * *

"This flower had just arrived, sir."

Aoki stared at the pot that contained small, beautiful lilac flowers. It was growing well; he could see the way the stalk growth and its lively leaves. He could feel the softness of the flowers through his fingertips. While it looks wild (like a wild bushes according to Aoki), he felt attracted to the flower.

"Since the original owner cancel the reservation, it will be sell on 640 Yen," Said the salesgirl cheerfully.

It was a good opportunity for Aoki, who actually not known about flowers that much.

"It is called as 'Aster Tataricus'."

What an interesting name.

Therefore he decided to buy and bring it to the Section 9 where he placed it on his desk. Unfortunately, Onogida made a fuss (1) about the 'strange bushes that appear out of nowhere' and demanded it to be relocated. As Aoki lifted the flower pot while sighing in defeat, suddenly 'he' entered the office…

"What's this all about?"

"Oh, Maki-san!" Said Aoki as he turned around and faced his superior.

Maki Tsuyoshi, the officer with Senior Superintendent Rank and the head of the 9th Legal Medicine Group of the National Research Institute of Police Science. Despite his rank, he looked way younger than his age, along with the thin figure, beauty and feminine side that he had making him often being mistake as a lady. However, he was blessed with intelligent and strong determination to face the secrets the team extracted from the brains of the criminals (or sometimes victims related to the cases), making him as the only investigator that still function after viewing Kainuma's brain (2).

Maki's eyes landed on the flower pot that rested on Aoki's hands. His expression slowly changed; Aoki felt that the air surrounding them slowly decreased that even Onogida and the newly arrive Sugo and Okabe felt the same air too.

"Aoki…" Asked Maki, slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? I bought it from flower shop yesterday," He said as he put the pot onto Maki's desk. "Ah, sorry Maki-san. My hands feel tired…"

"Take it off."

"EH?"

"Take. It. Off. My. Desk. Understand that?" Said Maki as he glared at Aoki. He turned around and said to Aoki, "I don't want to see it again when I return here, UNDERSTAND AOKI?"

"Ah…Hai! I understand!" Cried Aoki, in surprise.

After that, he silently left the office, leaving behind his clueless subordinates. Aoki almost cried from fear when the ladies of Section 09 –Sendou Michiru and Amachi Nanako appeared from the main door, kept on looking back.

"Good morning everyone. What's wrong with the director?" Asked Sendou as she put her hand bag on her desk. "He looks awfully scary!"

"Well…I just brought this flower here and…" Aoki lifted the pot again and showed it to his colleagues. "…suddenly he became like that and demanded it to be dispose…"

"Huh? Isn't this 'Shion'?" Asked Amachi as she looked at the flower in surprise. "It's a flower that been used as one of the 50 fundamental herbs of Traditional Chinese medicine where it has the name zǐwǎn (紫菀)."

"Shion!?" Asked the men in shock.

"It was called as 'zǐwǎn'?" Asked Aoki, clueless.

"Yes it is, Aoki-san. It has an antibacterial action, inhibiting the growth of Staphylococus aureus, E. coli and…umm…I can't remember the others…" Said Amachi.

"Wait Amachi-san, why are you saying this flower as 'Shion'?" Asked Aoki. "If I remember correctly, the salesgirl called it as 'Aster Tataricus'!"

"I know, but it's also known as 'Shion' in Japan! Besides Aoki-san, do you know the meaning of this flower?" Asked Amachi as she looked straight to his eyes.

"Uuhh…no?"

"It means **'I won't forget'** in Hanakotoba (Flower Language), and usually it is given towards someone who're going far away!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh dear, I can't believe it! Aoki-san, you should ask the girl what it means! What if you're buying a bouquet of Sayuri (Orange Lily) for your girlfriend? Surely you'll get dump by her!"

"Sayuri?"

"It means " **HATRED/ REVENGE**!"

Amachi's words stabbed his heart like a knife; somehow the words meant exactly what happened to his previous relationship with his girlfriend. Just because he gave her Freesia (3), she just left him on the spot (and it was just before he entered Section 09!).

"Then…is that why Maki-san is angry with this flower?" Asked Soga.

"AAH…! No wonder why…I just remember…" Said Okabe suddenly, causing the rest of the members looked at him with curious stare. "When you call it Shion Amachi, I finally understand why our director seems so angry with it."

"Why?" Asked Sendou.

"Apparently not long before the 28 Massacre Case happened, Maki-san and Suzuki-san were given an undercover mission where they had to slip into a gay bar to get one main suspect for one case," Aoki and Soga looked very surprised while Amachi and Sendou gasped, Onogida raised his eyebrow in question.

"During the mission, one of the hostess named Shion had taken a liking to Maki-san, sending many gifts and flowers –mostly 'Shion' flowers to the office much to his irritation. I don't know how it was solved, but rumors said that Maki-san somehow had done something towards the hostess and since then, no more gifts were send here."

"But…this Shion-san likes Maki-san right, then why…?" Sugo tried to say something when Onogida hit his head hard.

"Are you an idiot? Remember Okabe-san said that it was a gay bar! Who do you think is working there EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!?"

Everyone looked at each other before turning away, face flustered for thinking something that worth not to discuss. Okabe sighed as he scratched his head and turned to Aoki.

"It's pity to dispose this flower since its medicinal herbs, so let's plant it outside," He said as he patted Aoki's shoulder tiredly. "Next time, you need to ask before buying something Aoki…"

"Yes…" Said Aoki as he comically cried.

In the end, the flowers were plant outside within a small garden named 'Herb Garden'. Strangely, it was Maki who was frequently visited the garden the most, yet nobody tried to ask why.

As for Aoki, he had learn a good lesson from unexpected incident.

And he will never forget it.

Never.

* * *

End of the story.

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Onogida made a fuss** –Based on the anime in Episode 24 where flashback of Amachi's memories were shown, Onogida was seen sitting in front of Aoki, thus explaining why he's making a fuss about the flower that Aoki put on his desk (since Shion is actually a tall type of flower).

(2) **Making him as the only investigator that still function after viewing Kainuma's brain** –This statement refers to Himitsu: Top Secret volume 01 Chapter 2.1.

(3) **Freesia** –It means 'Childish or Immature' in Hanakotoba.

* * *

 **It's finally done! I'm making this story to open the new fandom in FFN –Himitsu: Top Secret! In case you're curious about its story, try watch its anime Himitsu: The Revelation! A little bit stand-off story but still interesting! Please read my stories and wait for any new updates or stories.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
